As is evident in common cell phone experiences, modern communications have moved beyond basic voice capabilities. With the addition of text and picture messaging between peers, along with inclusion of rich media from both traditional and new providers of entertainment and content, mobile systems in particular have become increasingly complex. Although this technology landscape is filled with opportunity, unprecedented interoperability challenges are faced by such systems. When these systems are augmented with presence—the ability to know if and how members of one's community can be reached—and the spontaneity of Instant Messaging, there is an even more exciting dimension added to the dynamics of voice, text, and rich media exchange. Such new technologies are sometimes referred to as next generation messaging.
In general, next generation messaging includes at least Mobile Instant Messaging (IM), Presence, and Interconnect services. These services are designed to enable service providers to deliver next generation messaging and services to their customers to create highly interactive communities. Such services are offered in conjunction with the world's leading mobile and fixed-line operators, and handset manufacturers. As these companies define and deploy their core services and product lines, an in-depth appreciation of requirements of subscribers is needed. As a result, interoperability services enable a rapidly evolving market, interconnecting operator instant message (IM) networks worldwide for a fast growing customer base of operators whose combined subscriber base is over 200 million. The close cooperation between mobile operators and manufacturers together with a focus on innovation, design and customer needs will facilitate the communications industry's pursuit of true global interconnected IM communities.
Mobile instant messaging provides a platform for creative, innovative and differentiated next generation services that increase revenues, strengthen customer loyalty and build the operator's brand. The result is the ability to provide a compelling service offering to customers who value staying connected in new, meaningful ways. Presence services enable people within a community to keep connected anytime, any place. When they indicate their availability or see that their contacts are on-line, presence is a catalyst for interactive services for those users who demand an enriched communications environment. These services enable real-time, personalized next generation services, including person-to-person and person-to-computer services such as gaming, conferencing, chat rooms and real-time information services or “info-buddies.” Integrating with fixed and mobile operators' networks or IM service cores, presence services also works from within IM core services to power fixed-mobile convergence and cross-network presence services. Instant message interconnectivity is essential in enabling operators to offer their customers the immediacy of instant messaging to freely communicate across multiple IM communities—mobile and fixed. Next generation messaging services are the driving force behind the interoperability activities worldwide and provides operators with a global neutral IM hub connecting all major IM components.
Although there is much power and utility provided by the set of services in next generation messaging, other aspects of the services are lacking in some cases. For instance, real time messaging is often conducted in text and in a rapid manner. Sometimes two or more parties are texting and sending other data in real time. In many cases, it might be desirable to recall data from a real time session yet currently, there is not a convenient manner in which to identify let alone save desired real time messaging information.